


[Podfic] something to talk about

by sophinisba



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: etben's story read aloud: "Five Women Cary Agos Talks About In Bed."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something to talk about](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296612) by [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/pseuds/etben). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TheGoodWife/something%20to%20talk%20about.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 7 minutes

  
---


End file.
